


Underestimated

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, cuteness, request, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 13 and 16 with DiNozzo. 13: “This is why I hate you.” 16:  “Never underestimate someone who is not only stubborn but bored and up for a challenge.”





	Underestimated

Tony and me had just gotten home from work and we were taking the afternoon off playing a video game. We were sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, with controllers in our hands and looking at the giant tv Tony had for watching movies.

“This is why I hate you,” Tony said as I was easily beating him at the game we were playing.

“Hey, what can I say?” I said chuckling. “Never underestimate someone who is not only stubborn but bored and up for a challenge.” 

Tony stopped and put the controller down and just started laughing contagiously as I furiously continued to play the game but as a couple of seconds passed I was leaning on his shoulder laughing just as hard.

“Besides, it’s your fault for saying that you could beat me,” I said wiping the tears of joy from my eyes.

“Yeah, well, remind me next time I dare you,” He said laughing and looking down at me and we moved slightly as he kissed me. We were interrupted by the game making a noise and we stopped kissing putting our foreheads together and laughing.


End file.
